Covese
Covese are humans who control the Covia Empire, they are average height and have no special qualities. Having only to rely on their silver tounge, engineering and adaptability to survive and in time using those qualities to create and maintain an empre that "pre-sunder" stretcherd from one corner of the world to the other. Covese focus mainly on diplomatic relations and trade, map work, and artistry. Before the sunderthe empire was under going a renaissance in art and thinking. They philosophized against the idea of Gods ruling our lives and having a plan for us, but after the sunder those ideas were quicky dispelled as sscared massed searched for an answer to their apocalypse. Covia, has many metropolitan cities and room for work, in this age they have built the "Templi Nihil" were a small gulf existed but now its only know as the dark gulf a perfect angle to see the core of the world. It's a pilgrimage for people who want to remember, honor, and worship those who died during the sunder. Most cities are filled with crime and begger only the main wealthiest cities are crime free for those who can afford it. Jobs come and go with investors and opportunity, umemplyment tends to go in waves. Most Covese are very tight gripped with their money, never letting a sinle piece go to waste. Its not rare to see a Covese mercenary clean their clients house fror a little extra money, however that never lets them get distarcted from their main goal. Bad customer service tends to mean less business after all. Covese are able to use magic however not as much as the elves, their magic focuses mostly on transmutation of matter from one to another including changing object shape making light and even teleportation. All of which are common through out the empire, Covia has made a monopoly in teleportation shrines that let people jump around the continents. The Covese have made conversations and speechcraft into a fine art, every one of them born with a silver tounge and taught at a younge that body language and facial expressions talk louder then words. It's hard to keep secrets from these humans, finding and explioting these facts of conversation has made Covia an economic super power. Covese fighters are adept at using a variety of weapons and tools always on hand to deal with most any situation but they are slightly more profiecient in lighter armors and weapons like long blades and shields. Slavery is practiced in Covia but it works closer to indentured servitude. Being that people work for a set amount year and the empire grants them a house or wage. however as most people find out that "property" turned out to be a shack on one of the poorer island. Some people want to abolish this practice or atleast better payments for services, but the higher ups in the empire say that they wouldn't be able to operate as efficiently with the help of struck migrates hoping for a better life...